Battlefields
by scrollingstuff
Summary: It happened many many years ago… You all know the story of how the crystal gem army had ended up victorious in the great gem war. Though… You know Garnet, Pearl and Rose's point of view…But what about other gems?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't even morning and the camp was buzzing about. The whole place was swarming with many gems of many colours and shapes, each of them heading off to complete their appointed tasks. None of them had time to care about the dark. Homeworld was just too important for that, for recently they were given another threat from them after their last meeting on the battlefield saying that they would be returning in about a few days.

Most of the time, the Homeworld Gems would normally attack once every one or two months. Them coming back this quickly could mean some serious business, especially from the Yellow Diamond Authority, the most ruthless and bloodthirsty of all the other authorities.

Many of the gems scattered about the camp site were off to train, improve or create weapons, or to probably panic, to be honest. But none of them could be as panicked as their leader, Rose Quartz. Not that she actually let herself look panicked, because she'd never allow that, especially when she needed to seemed fearless to all of the gems counting and depending on her. All she did was stand alone at the edge of her site staring off into the night sky with a small smile in hopes of reassuring herself.

"Rose!" A high voiced barked from behind her. "Rose! She won't let go of me!"

Rose turned around. In front of her, Pearl, a young gem and one of her best sword fighters, was holding another gem much younger than her in her arms. The little one was lilac coloured and had short but spiky hair, and she had gotten her grabby little hands on Pearl's nose and was yanking.

Rose couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, Pearl. Calm down! She's just being playful."

"But it hurts! And it's annoying!"

The tall and beautiful looking gem rolled her eyes, but in a cheerful way. "Come on, little Amethyst. Let go of her beak."

"My beak!?" Pearl squeaked.

Amethyst quickly wiggled out of her arms and headed towards Quartz. She hid behind her and stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, you're a real bird brain!"

Pearl scoffed and turned her head away, but she turned back by the gentle sound of Rose giggling under her breath. She always found the sound of her laughter to be calming and somewhat enticing. In fact, all of Pearl's thoughts about her could just be summed up with those two words; Calming and enticing. Maybe the reason why she always found herself attached to Rose was because everything about her just seemed soothing to an anxious and neurotic being like herself.

The pale white gem blushed slightly and her cheeks were tinted with light blue. "You embarrass me so much.."

Rose gave off a cheeky smile. "I know."

Just then, footsteps were heard nearby and all three of them redirected their attention towards. A gem with tangled hazelnut hair that dragged along the ground and was completely coloured in different shades of brown was walking her way towards them with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh jeez, not her!" Pearl said with a sneer.

Amethyst stared curiously at the approaching stranger and began tugging on Rose's flowery white dress impatiently. "Who's that!? Who's that!?"

"Heya Rose. How's your never-ending war?"

"It's fine, thank you."

"And it will end! And we'll be the winners! Right, Rose?" Pearl cried out defensively.

Quartz placed her hands on the young gems shoulder and shook her head. "Please, let me handle her." Pearl lowered her head, feeling like Rose was unimpressed with her behaviour.

"Alrighty then. So, it's been good and all living by myself, but i-"

Immediately, the bronze coloured gem stopped spewing out words as soon as she got a sight at the small and quite furry creature holding onto the big bright pink curls flowing down her back. She had been to the camp enough times that she had recognized every smuck that made up her army, but she had never seen anyone of anything like that around there.

"Who the heck is that?" She said as she pointed at Amethyst.

Rose gritted her teeth. "Shard, can we talk about this in private?"

The two walked away from the group and walked towards the left slowly together. Rose gave Shard a concerned look.

"That's Amethyst."

"Amethyst? I don't remember there ever being an Amethyst back at Homeworld."

Rose's teeth gritted even harder now and turned her eyes away. "That's because...she wasn't from Homeworld. She was created by them."

Shard's eyes widened and any traces of her previous slick and mischievous behaviour melted away from her face as she gave a face of pure shock. "Created? How?"

"We're not exactly sure how, but we ended up finding a place where Homeworld...creates their own gems. And we found her there."

"You mean you saw this big place filled with unnatural intentions and you just pick up one of your enemies products like some kind of plaything?"

Rose raised her voice. "She's not a product of the enemy! Or at least not anymore!" Rose's sudden outburst made Shard jump. "And she was all alone at the time! And we were the first living things she ever saw!"

Shard settled back down and looked at her sternly. "All i'm sayin' is...you're playing a real dangerous game with keeping her, Quartzy." The sly smirk began to creep it's way back onto her face. "This is why i don't get involved in politics that much."

"Alright! My original business here!" Shard threw her arms up into the air. "Yo! Mo!" She roared as she pointed her finger towards a nearby gem a few feet ahead of them. The gem she pointed at was bright pink with long flowing magenta hair. She spun her head and started spouting nonsense. "Hello!? Yes!? What is you want!?" She yelped.

"Bring me your sharpest dagger! I need something fun to meddle with!"


	2. Chapter 2

After Shard took off with her random assortment of items, Rose Quartz commanded Pearl to lead a patrol around the grassy fields that lied behind the beach where the camp was placed. She thought that maybe if she knew that there were no homeworld gems sneaking about or possibly planning a surprise attack, she could worry a little less.

Pearl walked away from the camp site and across the sand with three other gems trailing behind her; Sapphire, Ruby, and Morganite.

"I don't know why Rose wants anything to do with her! She's a nuisance if you ask me." Pearl huffed. Her arms were crossed and her mouth was forming a scowl. "I don't even know how she lives the way she does. Out there in the woods and all..."

"Shard helps us when we need a stealth related mission as long as we provide her with what she wishes. You know that." Sapphire said calmly as she stared up at the taller gem.

"Well, i know that. But surely one of our own gems can do that sort of thing. I bet if we had a gem with enough training for it, we wouldn't' have to give some of our supplies away to some reckless outsider."

Ruby had her hands clenched and was muttering a few words. She always got annoyed whenever Pearl would complain or nag on about something, which happened not surprisingly often. "What if Rose just wants a gem who's already experienced so she doesn't have to waste time on training!?" She grunted. "She's honestly not even that bad...right, Mo?"

"Don't ask her. She's gonna agree with Pearl." Sapphire mumbled. But Ruby kept on nudging the bright pink gem in the suit-like attire. "Right, Mo!?"

Morganite was blanking out the whole time and was looking down at the ground mindlessly. Once Ruby nudged her, she sprung back to reality and had confusion buzzing about in her mind. "Oh, uh...what Pearl said!"

"I told you."

As the group made there way onto the grass, their conversation was interrupted by a loud, startling cry that echoed through the field. It caught the intention of the whole patrol and the whole debate was put on hold. They all ran forward to see the source, and far off in the distance were two gems just standing around.

Pearl look upon them with a fierce glare as she pulled her long sparkling staff from her gemstone placed upon her head. " _Homeworld."_

After the other gems summoned their weapons, they all raced across the hills with determination. Every one of them were charging swiftly up and down the grass with the wind blowing through their hair. As they drew near their two targets, Pearl raised her spear up in the air and shot it forward, hitting the face of a crimson coloured gem with spiky hair and a large axe in her hands.

Pearl quickly got on the ground and slid past her to retrieve her weapon. She stood up and pulled it from the ground. As soon as the other gems axe came down, she quickly defended herself with a block. The crimson gem tried to force her weight down upon her, but she remained her balance despite struggling slightly.

Behind them, Morganite had her weapon out, which happened to be a crossbow. She sent various arrows flying at a gem who was much shorter than her (about the same height and Ruby and Sapphire) with a light green hue. She dodged them surprisingly easily, mostly due to the fact that Mo's hands kept shaking. Finally, Ruby rammed into the enemy gem with an aggressive blow while wearing her gauntlet.

Pearl managed to shove away the giant axe that was leaning down on her at last. She bent down and straightened her legs and turned in an attempt you swipe her opponent off her feet. The crimson gem fell back and landed hard on her head. Pearl stood back up and immediately rose her long crystal spear. She rapidly forced it down and ended up stabbing the other gem. Soon enough, she retreated back to her gem.

The other homeworld warrior saw what had happened and watched with eyes of shock before she even managed to get back up again. Once she was back up on her feet, she scurried over to the retreated gem and scooped it up swiftly. She scrambled away from other gems as they all watched her move along.

"Everybody okay?' Pearl asked as she was desperately trying to catch her breath. Everyone nodded their heads gently...except for Sapphire, who was sitting away from everyone and staring at her hands.

"Sapphire?"

Everyone walked over to her slowly with curiosity. The small blue gem lifted her head up and looked at the others. "This is what they were crowding around."

In her hands was a bright blue gemstone...

 **P.S: This chapter was incredibly rushed.**


End file.
